


Getting Closer - Day 12, First time they have sex

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [12]
Category: True Blood
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Seduction, Vampire Sex, Vampires, or something like that, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had only been a month since Godric had saved him from certain death and given him this new life, but Eric loved everything about it and wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.</p><p>Unfortunately his libido was as improved as his strength and all of his senses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Closer - Day 12, First time they have sex

**Author's Note:**

> And we are back to sexy times...
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a huge help - and keeps encouraging me to write more
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

So far, Eric loved being a vampire. Everything was more intense, better; he was faster, stronger. Eric had accepted almost right away that he was not human any more, that human rules didn’t apply to him and Godric - so killing and drinking blood didn’t bother him at all. Quite the opposite, he enjoyed the violence of it. It had only been a month since Godric had saved him from certain death and given him this new life, but Eric loved everything about it and wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

Unfortunately his libido was as improved as his strength and all of his senses, so - as almost every night - Eric found himself lying next to Godric, on their makeshift bed of furs in a cave, with an almost painful erection. It had been way too long since he had sex, or even taken care of things himself, so he shifted restlessly. There was no comfortable position that would allow him to ignore the demands of his body.

Of course Godric noticed; he noticed everything that was bothering Eric. Usually Eric didn’t mind, but this? Wasn’t something he wanted Godric’s help with.

“Eric,” a gentle hand on his jaw stilled Eric’s restless movements and made him turn onto his side, facing his maker, “I’m getting tired of watching you deny yourself.” Godric’s voice was as gentle as his touch, but he sounded exasperated. 

Before Eric could think of a reply he was pulled closer and found himself being kissed by Godric, realized after a moment that he was kissing back. He tore himself away as far as possible.

“I’m no woman, Godric!” He protested, even if his body screamed at him to go back into Godric’s embrace.

“There is no doubt about that,” Godric replied and let his gaze travel over Eric’s body. “And I don’t want you to be. But we can still give each other pleasure.”

“I will not spread my legs for you like a woman.” Eric hadn’t quite lost the habit of breathing, and right now his breaths were coming fast and shallow. He couldn’t believe that he even was thinking about this - because he couldn’t imagine that Godric would allow himself to be used for Eric’s pleasure, he was too strong despite his appearance. And Eric certainly had no wish to be emasculated by being treated like a woman - that was something only the weak allowed to happen.

“There are other ways to give pleasure.” Godric reached a hand out in invite. “Come here and let me show you, I won’t force you into anything you don’t want.” When Eric didn’t move, he added: “Or touch yourself, just don’t deny yourself what your body so clearly needs.” His gaze had locked on the erection still tenting Eric’s trousers.

Eric was still frozen in place, back pressed against the rough stone of the cave. He wanted to give in, his body screamed at him to do so, but he couldn’t move. It wouldn’t even be the first time he had masturbated in the presence of others - sometimes there were no other options when going on a raid with only male company. And he knew that sometimes two warriors helped each other to find release - something people never really talked about, but nobody minded. Yet somehow this was different, the kiss had made it clear that Godric wasn’t just trying to find quick release, this meant more. So he hesitated, only looked at Godric who was still patiently waiting for him to make a decision.

After a while Godric seemed to get tired of waiting and sighed. He held Eric’s gaze while he stripped out of his trousers, revealing his own erect cock. Without coming closer Godric let his left hand wander down his body, closed it around his cock and began to slowly stroke himself. His right hand rested between them, reached out to Eric, almost touching his arm.

Eric swallowed hard at the look of pleasure on Godric’s face, and his own cock twitched in response to what he was seeing. His hands seemingly had a mind of their own, because without conscious thought he had opened his trousers and begun to touch himself, while his other hand reached out for Godric’s. Their hands came to rest halfway between them, clasped together tightly.

Unsure of what it all meant, Eric closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, they both had inched closer to each other, and he hadn’t even noticed. Their faces were only separated by their still joined hands, and their bodies were almost touching, separated by mere inches. The look of love and desire in his maker’s eyes almost overwhelmed Eric, and he closed his eyes again. Their hands brushed between their bodies, making them both gasp and still for a moment. 

“Allow me…” Godric’s whispered words were immediately followed by his small hand joining Eric’s, stroking in time with him. 

Eric’s eyes flew open, he stared between their bodies, at their joined hands stroking his cock. The sight of Godric’s almost delicate looking hand and his own large one moving together sent a surge of arousal through his body. Godric’s cock twitched, untouched, between their bodies and suddenly Eric wanted to touch, to feel. Hesitantly he let go of his own cock and experimentally ran the tips of his fingers along the length of Godric’s.

“Eric, please!”

The undisguised lust in Godric’s voice nearly made Eric come undone and he stopped second guessing himself, decided to just enjoy what was happening. His fingers closed around Godric’s erection and he began to stroke in time with Godric’s touches. It felt familiar, yet so different, the size not the same, Godric gasping in pleasure at touches different from those Eric liked. 

Godric’s sounds of pleasure only increased Eric’s arousal and he did his best to find out just how to touch and stroke to hear more of them. The fact that Godric was still touching him as well became almost unimportant, Eric wanted to give Godric as much pleasure as possible. 

At some point they had begun to kiss - though Eric couldn’t have said who had started it. The taste of his maker, the sounds of their pleasure, the scent of both their arousal - it all combined to push them both closer to release. The movement of their hips sped up, their hands were stroking faster, harder now, both thrusting in the other’s touch. Pleasure built higher than Eric had ever felt, until they both came with a cry, almost at the same time. They stilled and lay like this for a moment, legs still entwined, foreheads touching. 

“Let’s clean up. The sun will rise soon, and we have to sleep.”

Godric’s voice dragged Eric out of the pleasurable dreamlike state he had been in, and he immediately scrambled away until they weren’t touching any more. Without looking at Godric, he stood up to find something to clean himself. A glance at his tunic showed that it was too soiled to be cleaned without washing it thoroughly, so he shrugged out of it, used it to wipe himself clean and threw it into a corner away from their makeshift bed. He’d have to find a new one tomorrow. Eric couldn’t bring himself to look at Godric while he hastily righted his trousers, he didn’t know what to make of what had just happened between them.

“Eric,” softly spoken, almost a sigh, and yet as good as a command for Eric. He couldn’t help but turn around and face his maker.

“There is nothing to be ashamed of.” Godric was standing there, still completely naked but as clean as he could get with just a few rags and no water to wash up. “Come to bed, you’ll have to sleep soon.” Apparently not the least bit ashamed of his nudity, Godric settled back on the furs and looked expectantly at Eric.

Eric sighed, Godric was right. He didn’t know what to think of what had happened, because it had gone far beyond mutual masturbation, but there was no need to be ashamed of it now, after it had already happened. It’s not as if shame would change what they had done. With another sigh he joined Godric on the bed. They had so much time together, there would be more than enough opportunity to think about the implications of this. And a tiny part of him hoped that tonight wouldn’t be the only time they could share their pleasure. It had felt too good - too right - to ignore. Even the thought of allowing more, of being penetrated, wasn’t that scary anymore. Eric couldn’t imagine that Godric would see him as weak if they did this, but it was hard to shake off what had been taught to him for all of his human life. But Godric had promised not to do anything Eric didn’t want - and so far Godric had never broken his promises. Eric trusted his maker.


End file.
